The Other
by PortugueseWrites
Summary: Mikan and Shiki are constanly running from the police, city from city, Mikan is always haunted by forgotten dreams and her sleepwalking problems, when she moved to California and starts having more realistic dreams, she wonder which reality is the real one to herself. Then Mikan starts to realize that her father is running away from something far worst than his mistake. NO FLAMES.


_You know that feeling of when someone is keeping you a secret or something big, but they just won't tell you because it could change your life forever or they are trying to actually protect you from something too dangerous? Well that happened exactly with me, and let me tell you it's not that a big of a deal, but in my case, it might be. I mean it's not every day that you find out that you're actually the bright side or the happy side of someone's dark side. Confused? Let me help you. _

_Everything starts in May 3__rd__, 1993. I was left at Toluca Country Orphanage when I was only a newborn, the nuns never found out about my real parents but that was dismissed because three months later a nice couple came along and chose me to be part of their family. My dad, Shiki Masachika and my mom, Luna Masachika were amazing parents, they raised me so well and with all the love I needed to be a good person. But when I turned four years old, strange events started to happen with me. I would usually wake up outside in the patio of my house, or just wake up with the shouting of my parents holding me tightly because I was wondering alone in the woods._

_It never stopped, and the most mysterious thing of all is that I never remembered any of my dreams or sleepwalking adventures, but my parents would always tell me where I walked and that I always mumbled 'Makin' or 'Home'. My parents got used to my sleepwalking, but they were always worried. So they just transformed my house into a safety anti-sleepwalking injuries thing. First, all the doors downstairs would be locked and all the windows in the house after night time would also have the same destiny. In my room were movement detectors that were authorized by me, of course, and only working after bedtime. Somehow when I was five, I succeeded on leaving my house and scaring my mother by almost sleepwalking from a waterfall, she luckily tackled me down in time but calming and waking me took more time than it usually does. So that's when the medication started, but nothing really worked. I continued to have forgotten dreams._

_The scariest thing for me as a child, as I remember, was something that happened when I as seven years old. I had finished coloring some pictures that I had made for my mom, I was pretty proud of them because they were so cute; it had animals in it, myself with my parents. I left to wash my hands and told my mom where they were, when I came back, instead of a smile I saw mom covering her mouth with shock while holding one of my drawing, when she showed them to me I remember crying quickly, it was all scary, dark and bloody. It had some spooky drawing of monsters, a ghost girl and buildings that I never saw in my life, the background was all colored in black and red like it meant to be blood, I cried so much while yelling at my mother that I never did that and asking her who could ever to such thing. She only hugged me and hid the pictures away. But she let one fall, I picked it up and looked at it, I remembered that I had colored myself with a lion, not a scary girl with dark eyes killing my lion and leaving a pool of blood with a big smile. For that one I got nightmares and those ones I could remember._

_Then it's when worse got terrible, just two years after that event, my mother saved me on a car accident and died. Or that's what dad told me, because I can't remember a thing. I only remember that we were making a car trip to somewhere special and dad couldn't come, then I remember mom telling me to buckle up and me hearing police sirens, I remember mom scarring me for life by going through some gates with the car, and then the last thing that I saw was a deep fog around us, a loud crash and my mom's screaming, then it's like darkness to me. I woke up on my house's couch, still with the same clothes but somehow covered with dry blood, my dad staring at me with teary eyes and a shocked expression and when he hugged me I cried in his arms like I haven't seen him for weeks. That's when he told me the tragic news, he told me that everything would be alright, we had to be strong and he would be there to protect me. _

_We moved from our big house to a cozy one in the suburban, it was actually nice to be outside West Virginia for the first time; Colorado was beautiful and had natural parks. But we only stayed there until I was fourteen. One day when dad and I arrived home from the grocery store, a man with a dagger was waiting for us inside our house and he attack dad, I watched in horror as they fought and then I saw my own father stabbing the attacker's throat with his own dagger, I noticed some weird but recognizable tattoos on the man's collarbone. Dad's shirt was all bloody and he glared at the man pinned down, his last words were 'She will find her' and before he could say anything else dad punched him strongly, obviously killing him quickly. I was too shocked to even move, I could only tremble and watch my dad change his shirt to a clean one, he finally ordered me to pack my things and we left the house without even calling the police, I never got why my father never called for help but I eventually gave up on that, my dad murderer him but the attacker could've done it first, it was only defense. We always had to move a lot because of the cops, and during the following four years I had been in five different schools, I didn't bother on making a friend of remembering a name, why? I always knew I would have to leave…_

_During those four years lots of changes happened, we changed our names and dyed our hair colors. My dad's silver hair was now dark and I wasn't a brunette with a long hair, but a blondie with a shoulder-length wavy hair, but my brown roots were already showing. His name was now Izumi Yukihira and my name was Rie Yukihira, but in private dad would always call me Mikan, my real name. I never really minded all this, I love my dad, I never met my real parents and I doubt that they wanted me so he's the only person that I have in the world now, and there's nothing or nobody that will take him away from me. _

_Are you still confused? Of course you are because I never really responded the question, I just told you the story of my life for the past eighteen years but trust me, all that crap that you just read will be utterly essential in the future. _

_Believe or not, it's only up to your fate._

* * *

Dad had finally decided to leave the current city; I was too used to this to even care. Now California was our next home. Dad rented a house next to the shore so I guess that it can be awesome having the beach just a staircase away. But not everything about this was roses for me, I always felt that with the more we distant ourselves from W.V more I feel like I'm abandoning mom. I never really got the feeling that she was actually dead.

"Everything's alright kiddo?"

I stopped glancing at the window from the car and looked at my father, god sometime I didn't recognize him with his hair but true to my soul that his voice was enough to recognize this man even if he was wearing ten masks. I smiled and nodded reassuring at my father, but I guess that my tone came out weak.

"Yeah…I just, you know…feel like we're leaving mom."

Dad frowned, obviously not liking my tone of voice, "Honey…"

I responded quickly, "Never mind it was a stupid thing to say." I felt uncomfortable seeing that might've hurt him with my rushed words.

He paused and sighed, "I know…I feel that too but, it was getting too dangerous for us to stay there. The police was getting close to us and I couldn't let them take you away from me. Mikan, I miss your mother more than anything but I promised her that I would always protect you, I know you're eighteen and you'll probably want your independence soon and that's why I want you to have a normal teenage life," We both giggled at that.

"I think that's a little late dad but running from the cops with you was kinda awesome."

He smirked and ruffled my head, but his face turned serious, "I stole your young ages and let you see something so horrible at your age, I hope you can forgive me one day."

"Oh dad…" I took the seatbelt off and gave him a hug, "I already did…"

The rest of the ride went smoothly, we talked about the place where we were going to live, dad said that my school was close to the house and that we would have neighbors living right next to us or in front of us, he said that the beach in front of our house was private, only for the residents and that was like the cherry on top of my favorite pizza. We didn't had much, but the boxes of our belongings were already there waiting for us so we didn't have to carry too many things on our way there.

Dad told me that we were close, he just had to stop at the gas station and I stayed in the car hearing the radio, I looked through dad's window and saw the ocean, I smiled to myself and I had to admit that this place sounded really good. Shame that it was November and it was cold as hell, so I couldn't really enjoy my new beach and I was afraid that we not even might stay here until summer, the maximum that we stayed in a place was for eight months and I was naïve enough to actually try to make a friend, but irony laughed at me and two weeks later after knowing Wakako and actually starting to befriend her we moved away and that was the end of the tale of 'how I almost got my first friend'. I couldn't blame dad, he was very smart when it came to avoid the police, first of all when he got a job he would always act natural and he never attracted attention, so I did the same. The friend that made our fake documents was very good and now unfortunately deceased, so we were basically stuck with being called Izumi and Rie. His name was Kuonji and he was a good friend of mom's, dad said he passed from a heart-attack and if you ask me that was very surprising because he seemed healthy and in a good shape, but diabetes isn't exactly picky choosing her victims.

It was really hot outside and inside this car, but the weather issues were interrupted with the radio suddenly making muffled sounds like it didn't had good signals, I tried to turn it off but it didn't work. I looked around and sun was gone, everything was foggy and the people that were once around the area were totally gone, the worst part was that I didn't saw dad inside the station. Now it was the time to freak out a little.

"_Mikan…"_

What the hell did the radio just said?

"_Mikan…Home…"_

This voice…sounded very familiar to me, but with the statics I couldn't really realize it. I yelled as a heavy thing shook the car, it didn't stop so I just closed my eyes and hung on tight. But the most terrifying thing was the voice that came from the radio, it sounded raged and deep.

"_**MIKAN COME HOME NOW!"**_

"DADDY!"

"RIE!"

I opened my eyes and dad as running towards the car with a worried expression, he opened my door and I quickly threw myself to his arms with a crying gasp, I took the opportunity to look around and it seemed like everything was back to normal.

"Ssh, everything's fine kiddo. I got you…you felt asleep so I thought it was a good idea for stop a little…"

What?

"Dad…I wasn't sleeping, we talked before you left the car, remember? I was wide awake." I told him while breaking the hug.

He gave me a weird look, "Sweetie you were sleeping deeply, trust me. You even snored." He joked.

I glared at him, "I don't snore!"

"Sure, look we're close so just hang a little more alright?" he chuckled while standing up; when he turned around to sit on his side I closed my door. I know that I was awake; I couldn't be dreaming about that it seemed too real to be just a _fucking_ dream. Maybe I do need to sleep more, but I hate to sleep…something always happens when I do.

I don't even remember falling asleep in the car.

* * *

Well dad was right; this shore house was really nice. It had a white wood that needed a little paint but I was loving the small porch with the wooden rocking chair.

"Not too shabby uh?" he bumped his arm gently to initiate my commentary on the house.

I smiled, "Yeah, it's cute. Do we have to share the bed again?"

Dad walked towards the door and took the keys from his pocket, "Nope, two bedrooms kid and you have the one with the sight to the ocean." He chirped while pushing the door open; I cringed when the door made a slow rusty sound. Wow something needs oleo. He followed him inside and gasped at the salty smell, it really smells like beach in here it's almost incredible. The first thing that I saw was a corridor that lead to the kitchen but the first division was really the living one, I noticed the small for two people white couch and the small plasma on top of a table. What the hell?

"Surprise, I bought us a TV." He said smugly while lying on the couch.

I squealed, "You're freaking kidding?!"

"See it as a birthday gift?" he asked hopefully, I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Nice try, but no. You'll enjoy this too."

"Sometimes to you be a spoiled brat." He joked.

"My birthday was one month ago and I want my birthday gift dad."

I stuck my tongue out and walked to the kitchen, which was so bright and gave me good vibes, oh look, I could actually see the beach while doing the dishes. I opened the fridge and saw it empty, of course. I closed it again and opened the door for outside, this was really awesome. I could go to the beach throughout my kitchen; I liked everything so far. But I went back inside to inspect the house upstairs, dad saw me passing and followed me, maybe he was also curious. Upstairs was a corridor with three white old school doors, I could easily guess that it was for the two bedrooms and the bathroom.

"There's also another bathroom downstairs." Dad commented while opening a door and smiling at me, I looked at him confused and walked inside the room, then I gasped.

"I hope you choose this room because honestly it's too girly for me."

I chuckled and walked more inside, the room was absolutely outstanding, it had creamy painting on the walls and some sea shelves as decorations, my bed didn't had any sleeves yet but I could already feel that the mattress was soft. I saw the wooden wardrobe resting against the wall and next to it was a full mirror that showed the reflexion of my whole body, the only mirror that I owned could only reflex my face, then I finally noticed my three boxes placed on the…holy crap, I actually have a window couch. I might sleep here sometimes but I would have to lock the window because…haha…I can't fly, even sleepwalking. Speaking of which.

"Dad…won't be a little dangerous for me? What if I sleepwalk to the ocean and drown myself?"

He smiled like he was waiting for me to question that, "Don't worry about that. I'm going to lock everything like I did in the other houses, so after you go to sleep we'll be safe from rubbers and sleepwalking Mikan."

We both giggled, "Alright then…do you think we'll stay here?"

"I don't know…" he sighed, "But never mind that, how about we go out tonight for a nice Italian place and eat pizza until we both burst?"

"That sounds perfect dad." I smiled faintly and he left.

I sighed contently and looked around my room; I stopped when I saw myself in the mirror again. Now I got shy… my hair was getting bigger now and the roots were really showing. I really have to fix that later.

Suddenly in the mirror, I saw my hair grow up and change to its brunette again, I gasped as it become curly and my skin was pale. My jeans, converse and sweatshirt were replaced with a long blue dress uniform alike covered with blood, I was now shoeless and when I looked at my face I saw two dark buggy eyes and a creepy large grin.

"_Mikan…"_

"Mikan?"

I yelped and looked at dad that was leaning in the doorway, "Everything's alright? You ready to go?"

"Y-Yes, just a minute." I forced a smile and he walked away again.

I took a deep breath and looked at the mirror again, but now I saw just the normal myself again. That was strange…maybe I'm going crazy here.

* * *

The Italian restaurant was really good, I expect dad to bring me there more times from now on, he was parking the car in front of our house and I noticed that the lights of the twin house in front of us were on, and the door was open. I ignored that thinking that the neighbors were probably used on letting the air go inside because of the warm weather, but dad would always close everything. I guess this was a nice neighborhood.

"Howdy there new people!"

As we were already on our porch, a female voice caught our attention. It came from a woman with dark hair. She smiled at us and I looked at dad for answers, he smiled and nodded. So we walked at her.

"Hello, yes, we're the new neighbors." He said with a smile.

"I knew that from the moment I saw the car," she chuckled, "I'm Kaoru Hyuuga." I watched them both handshake and then she turned at me, "My, what a beautiful young lady."

I flushed a little and gave her a shy smile, "Thanks ma'm."

Dad continued, "I'm Izumi Yukihira and this is my daughter Rie."

"Well nice to meet you, let me just call my husband my and kids and we'll introduce everyone. You could go get your wife too is she doesn't mind." Mrs. Hyuuga smiled.

I looked at my dad for his reaction, we were used at this.

"Oh my wife passed away nine years ago." He responded.

She quickly cringed, "I'm a so sorry for your loss and for asking that."

He smiled, "No it's fine."

Mrs. Hyuuga turned to the door and shouted for her family to come down, I looked amusedly at dad and he just winked at me. Seconds later a man with green paint of his shirt and a long side ponytail came rushing to her side, Kaoru smiled at us. "They are our new neighbors."

The man showed us a friendly smile, in my opinion he looked a little out of the league for her but I can't judge anything, I find romance unimportant right now.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Ioran Hyuuga." He said while shaking dad's hand, he once again introduces himself and me to them and I forced a polite smile, I was really tired. But two more people come out from the house, I looked at the little girl first, she must be like thirteen and she looked exactly like , she had a raven short hair and two big crimson eyes, wow I never saw this color of eyes. She looked at me too, and send me a shy smile, I couldn't help to smile back she was adorable. Then I looked at her (supposed) older brother, damn he was like his mother too, and wow…tall, tanned, a wild raven hair and two sharp, intimidating eyes. Jesus I couldn't even hold my eye contact with this guy, he's kinda scary…but he was also kinda attractive.

"These are my two little monsters; the eldest is Natsume and my youngest Aoi. Say hello, they're the new neighbors!" Kaoru grinned.

"Hello!" Aoi chirped happily.  
"Hey." Natsume spoke, obviously uninterested.

"Hello nice to meet you, I'm Izumi and this is my daughter Rie." Dad said again, I wonder if he was tired of introducing us to new people.

"My, Rie you haven't talked much. Say are you attending to Alice High School after the break sweetie?"

I nodded.

She seemed happy, "Good, Natsume goes there. I'm **sure**," she paused and gave her son a stare, "that he'll help you fit in there just right, right Natsume?"

He glared at and then at me, geez don't need to blame for what she said dude, "Yes of course I will." He forced out.

Right, like I'm going to believe in that.

"So, we're really tired…I'm sorry for being rude but we have to go home and rest." Dad excused feeling the tensed air.

"Of course, don't let us stop you. Where you do come from by the way?"

"New York." Dad lied smoothly, he was good at it.

"Oh, never been there. Well here I am talking more and more. Let's go inside and leave this people alone." Kaoru joked.

"Have a pleasant evening." Mr. Hyuuga smiled before walking inside with Aoi.

Dad and I turned around and walked to our door again, I could feel Natsume's eyes burning my back and I was actually about to wince with pain. When we got inside I ran upstairs to my room and checked for a burned mark on my back in my bedroom, I felt stupid but safety first.

I giggled.

* * *

Next day I thought I was a good idea to get some tan, relax on the beach while lying on the towel. So I dressed my bikini and told my dad where I was going to be, as usual he told me to not talk with strangers and to not wonder away, I told him he could see me from the window and the conversation was over there.

July was really a good month to be on the beach.

**NATSUME'S POV**

Why did I allow myself to go out with these two morons and Ruka? Koko and Kitsu do nothing but criticize the females that are on the beach.

"Oh man look at that one, bouncy boobs at two o'clock." Kitsu cooed.

"Oh man, Jesus."

I sighed and Ruka chuckled, "They'll never change uh?"

I shook my head.

"By the way, I hear that you have new neighbors, are they nice?" Koko suddenly asked.

"Why would you care." I spat.

"Because we also heard that the man's daughter is practically our age." Kitsu grinned.

Where do they get this stuff?

"Yeah but she was quiet, thankfully." I look around the beach just to not see the scene that they made.

"The quiets ones are the best! They have a wild sex animal inside them waiting to be free!" they both high-fived and I made a disgusted face.

"You two talk about women like that so confidently, so I wonder why you're still virgins…" Ruka teased and I smirked.

But the smirk went away when I noticed the girl from yesterday tanning not so far from her house, "Oh there she is." She words slipped from my mouth accidently and now the two idiots quickly looked where I was looking.

"WOW! She's kinda hot." Both said.

Ruka couldn't help to feel curious himself; he looked and flushed a little.

"Can we have her Natsume?" they both asked again, that shit was annoying.

"Why do I care? Blondes are not my type, I prefer brunettes." I sighed turning away from them; I needed a cool drink right now.

Rie was weird though, she was indeed not from around. I only know girls that care much about their tan, or their clothing and make-up or if the hair matches their outfit. But her hair seemed to be uncared and she was wearing too many clothes for the weather, she was quiet and her eyes were tired. Maybe from her trip but why was I caring anyway?

I stopped having any good emotions since that day…

Since I was saved from that God forsaken town.

* * *

**A/N: *screams***

**Hello there, this my new story and you might've realized right now that it looks kinda familiar. Well maybe because it's a little like Silent Hill! I watched the two movies yesterday and I found it pretty neat to use that for a GA fic. **

**This was actually the longest thing I have ever written; it's more than 4.000+ words.**

**So to be clean, the story is happening in July, 2011. **

**Ages:**

**Shiki (Izumi): **43 years old.**  
Mikan (Rie): **18 years old. **  
Kaoru: **41 years old.**  
Ioran: **39 years old. **  
Natsume: **17 years old.**  
Aoi: **13 years old.**  
Ruka: **17 years old.**  
Koko: **16 years old.**  
Kitsu: **17 years old.

**So there will be more characters and I'll tell you their ages if that's important. XD **


End file.
